


Distractions

by dreammaker_heartbreaker



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/dreammaker_heartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is struggling to adjust to life after the games. Will an early morning visit to her favourite mentor help her sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Katniss was there again. Like she was every night; drowning in a sea of leaves. She was running through the forest, passing the all too familiar trees and shrubbery, panting in her efforts to fill her lungs with oxygen. Her legs were burning with fatigue but stopping was not an option; if she so much as slowed down, they’d catch her. Rain started to fall, just as it always did. Just one drop here, another drop there until the sky above cracked and released its suppressed tears. She could see a light toward the edge of the forest, not long now if she could just keep going.   
“Katniss.”   
She skidded to halt.  
“Rue?! Run!”  
She went to run toward the light but Rue launched a spear that pierced Katniss through her chest.   
And she woke up.  
This had become Katniss’ usual routine, she was living in more comfort than she could ever have imagined, yet she had never felt more undeserving in her whole life. She wiped the sweat from her brow and tears from her cheeks and untangled herself from her damp sheets. She sat on the edge of her bed pressing the palms of her hands deep into her eyes until she saw stars. Once she adjusted to the darkness of the early morning, she covered herself in her trusted hunting coat and made her way silently through her house. Prim’s door was open and she instinctively looked in as she walked past. She creaked down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. She absently looked through the shelves and the parlour hoping to find a midnight snack which was always a redundant feat for Katniss, as snacking always brought a panging guilt over her conscience.   
“The rest of 12 is starving, but I can gorge on snacks I don’t need?” was always her thoughts on midnight feasts.   
From the window in her parlour she could see a light flickering in Haymitch’s living room. Before thinking too much about it, she left through the back door and walked over the snow covered lawns to her neighbour’s front door. She knew where the spare key was hidden; always left out in case of emergency i.e. Haymitch losing his keys in an inebriated state, and let herself in.   
Quietly, incase he was actually asleep, she navigated her way to his living room. She opened the door slowly so as not to alarm him, but before she entered the room a huge force from the side took her off her feet.  
“Ahhhh! Haymitch?!? What the hell are you doing??!”  
“Katniss? He was lying on top of her with a knife expertly wielded at her throat. “I thought you were an intruder!”  
“Intruders don’t usually let themselves in with a KEY!! Get off me!!”  
They both scrambled to their feet.  
“You know I could have seriously hurt you?”  
“I know!! What the hell is your problem?”  
“My problem?? Jesus Katniss, you should know better than to break into a mans house.”  
“I USED THE KEY”  
“Fine! Whatever! What are you doing here?” He rubbed his face to channel his frustration and sat in his usual seat.  
“I couldn’t sleep.”   
He was pouring himself his usual tipple as he answered, “You know I don’t sing lullaby’s right?”  
“I was actually hoping for something a little bit stronger than a lullaby.”  
He caught her drift and poured her a glass. She took a sip and it instantly burned her throat and warmed her chest. She held back a cough and wince as she knew he’d ridicule her for it. She sank back into an armchair and they sat in comfortable silence.  
“Does it ever stop?” She asked penetrating the silence.  
He downed his drink, “Does what ever stop?”  
“The dreams...nightmares.”  
He looked her way, “Sure.”  
“Really?”  
“No...but drinking helps.”  
“I was kinda hoping for more of a long term solution.”  
“If I knew one, trust me. I’d tell you.” He poured himself another drink.  
She sighed in exasperation.  
“Distractions help. Busy yourself with anything that works.”  
“I try. I mean I go hunting every day and I talk to Gale a lot-“  
“No Katniss, distractions that will help you forget the games. Hunting only reminds you. And no offence or anything, Gale is probably the least helpful person for you.”  
“Why?”  
“He has no idea. He’s easy on the eyes, yeah. But he’s clueless. The only people who you can talk to, and I mean really talk to...is me and that love sick little puppy next door.”  
“Don’t talk about him like that.” She finished her drink and moved to the couch to get a refill.  
“Like what?”  
“Love sick puppy? Come on. He’s not that bad.”  
“Keep telling yourself that sweetheart.” He said handing her the glass.   
She rolled her eyes and finished her drink in one gulp. “Easy tiger,” he teased while filling the glass again.   
“What did you do? You know, after you won?”  
“Denial was my best friend. I drank...obviously. Partied. Slept around- don’t raise your eyebrows at me sweetheart. Judgement isn’t welcome in my home.”  
“Sorry. I just, can’t imagine it.”  
“Well I don’t know why you would want to, but it’s true. If you think I’m self destructive now, you should have seen me back then. I didn’t care.”  
“And now?”  
“Now?” he gave a pensive and concentrated pause, “Now I guess I have more to...stick around for.”  
She looked at him, nodded and they finished their drinks.


End file.
